Commonly, adjacent parts of bones, which were fractured or dislocated by such as an accident, or damaged due to wearing of cartilage or a disc, are fixed or joined by various publicly known means in order to allow the adjacent bones to be joined with each other.
Further, in order to facilitate the treatment and avoid a mechanical stress which causes separation of a bonded part during physical activities, it is necessary to limit movement of the related body or assist the muscles present in the related body part.
As a surgical procedure for joining adjacent bones in the related art, there is a method including the steps of: penetrating holes in an osseous tissue, inserting anchors into the holes, and connecting the anchors with each other by connectors such as a type of bar and plate. Such a surgical operation method may be applied to an osseous tissue such as that in a spine, but it is difficult to operate a soft osseous tissue such as that in an ankle by the above-described method because such an anchor is not stably fixed to the osseous tissue.
In addition, a joint part such as the ankle has a large range of motion due to muscles, however, there is no mechanism to limit the range of motion or aid the motion of muscles. Thereby, a large burden may be applied to the damaged muscle or muscles may be more severely damaged by the burden applied thereto.
See, e.g., Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1042506, incorporated herein by reference.